1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can opener device of the type which rotates the can in contact with a cutting blade subassembly that cuts the top of the can. The subassembly can be readily removed from the device for ease of cleaning and for readily reversing or replacing the cutting blade.
2. The Prior Art
The Edlund U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,110, discloses a can opening device having means for engaging with the peripheral wall of a can of any one of a considerable range of sizes to cause rotation of the can in engagement with a cutting blade, adapted on rotation of the can in engagement therewith to roll the edge provided by the cutting of the blade in the can so that the edge of the opening defined by the cut will be continuously smooth. Means also is provided in the device for adjusting the position of the cutting blade with respect to the marginal edge of the can which is to be opened through the use of the device, so that the cutting blade will pierce the can top at a point somewhat removed from the marginal edge of the can top. Then the blade will be moved in cutting engagement with the can top nearly to the marginal edge of the can top and practically the entire top will be severed from the can when the latter has been completely rotated in engagement with the cutting blade.
A disadvantage of this can opening device is that the component parts are fastened together in such a manner that it is very difficult to disassemble the device for cleaning purposes or to repair or to replace a worn out part.